The present disclosure relates to a measurement signal correction apparatus, to a use of the measurement signal correction apparatus for converting an analog measurement signal of a rate-of-rotation sensor measurement signal, to a method for correcting a measurement signal and to a corresponding computer program product.
In order to suppress the effect of clock edge fluctuation (clock jitter) in force-compensated rate-of-rotation sensors, a high-resolution reference oscillator has previously been required.
US 2008 031 59 28 A1 shows a phase locked loop which operates in response to clock signals produced by means of an RF clock signal from the phase locked loop. A frequency desired value input provides a reference clock. A controllable oscillator generates the RF clock signal.